mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Julia Ovre
Faction Relationship A good way to show her devotion to the order is how she treat other Order members, To Order scouts she shows respect and to Order Knights she's respect their work to top. To Order heroes like her husband she'd bow before them to show the most possible amount of Respect. Her loyality to the Order and hatred towards monsters would show that if she ever got monsterized she'd directly try to get in solitude or end herself however she'd never go for suicide. The order have always been careful since she have powers that may even be able to be above that of an Hero but dismissed it many times due to her intense loyality. Personality She is the picture of Mercy and she shows so, When she fights a traitor who isn't a monster she'd undoubtly spare them and tell them never to show their face again. She however is different towards a monster and only a few times she showed Mercy to her monster opponent. She often have her gentle face and treat men and women alike to show her gratitude of them talking to her however when talking with a person who is related with a monster makes her often have a sign of disgust in her face. She'd attack or avoid a monster on sight. Rumors is one of her Daughters however turned into a monster and though she dismissed her as family she still saw her as human and found a hide out for her. Holy Magic Her Holy magic is considered to be more active at night or at the time of dark making her a formidable support at night as all her Holy Abilities are only supportive. 'Healing' Like the name says she have an basic healing Ability which she can use to heal anyone with and herself too, she can with this ability even make an arm grow back if she heals as fast as possible and not wait months since after three weeks her Healing Ability can no longer heal the wound. 'Divine Protection' ''- Night only -'' With this skill she can protect her companions well as it provides complete immunity to unholy, Dark and physical damage. This only works for short time but is very good for one who likes to charge ahead and if she uses it she'll mostly get a little tired but still all working and able to pul out many spells. 'Arcane Spell' Though this spell is minor it's great, it makes people faster, stronger and more skilled however it lasts under a minut and it'll only boost one minorly but changes will certainly be noticeable. The more work she puts into boosting one the more she'll end up likely to faint, meaning if she boost one extremly much she'll most certainly faint instantly. 'Moon Day' ''- Night Only -'' This spell makes so she can make a big shield sphere and in this shield everyone will be fast healed and while it holds everyone out be reminded it also traps the ones inside in so if monsters are in there they can't go out. This takes and creates a forcefield from a mere five meters and up to hundred meters so she can protect her people however she needs to constantly be in stance to hold it up and if she's interupted inside or by a powerful blow outisde the shield will be broken aswell as she'll fall. Light Magic Light magic is her day abilities and though she have a few spells it's clear that this is focused around a summoner however her spells are most certainly devastating. 'Arrows of Light' This ability makes her shoot a arrow of light and though it sounds simple be reminded that she can shoot these at will and therefor as easily make a barage of light arrows and it won't affect herself, she with this ability can form a large giant arrow which can be more devastating but also more tiring to shoot but she can hold out of shooting at least twenty large light arrows before showing signs of tiredom. 'Sun Day' ''- Day Only -'' This ability makes her able to create a giant outburst of light which damages specified creatures and while this is powerful she'd only be able to do this three times by the day and then she'd faint of exaustion, With this ability she can pick out who to damage meaning if it hits someone she haven't picked they wouldn't feel a thing but be blinded by the powerful light for some time if looking at it. She picks out people through a mental image. Gurōingu Dragon ''- Day Only -'' This ability will hold her back for ten minuts but after those she'll be back in fight and she'll have summoned a giant Ancient Ryu dragon which is literally made of light and the only goal for the dragon is to keep her safe and undamaged under any circustance, it'll gladly rip anyone apart if she asks to however it have full knowledge and speech which makes that she can't command it and needs to ask and it only protects her as it knows when she dies or so do it. If she faints it just gets unsummoned after three hours and this ability tires her alot. 'Glow Bunny Swarm' It summons a ton of bunnies made of light, at night this ability tires her quite fast but at day she could overun a entire nation with glowing bunnies hence why at day this ability is extremly dangerous. The bunnies follows the summoner and attacks anyone who she commands them to attack or they'll attack anyone who attacks her. 'Spirit Flame' With this ability she can summon a light out of her very tip of her fingers to brighten the area and when she's shocked or a strong wind blows at her the ability will de-activate. 'Beam' ''- Day Only -'' With this ability she can out of her hands summon a giant beam which is said to be so powerful that it once ruined a entire castle, This ability is extremly devastating however also risky as this tires her alot to a point where she shouldn't use magic. This ability is not controlled meaning she can't fight with this ability by alot of people as she'd damage anyone she hits however it only reaches for fifty miles. Forbidden Magic This part of her is a must never use kind of magic as it's risky to not only herself but several of people aswell and therefor the Order called it Forbidden magic which must absolute never be used, hence this means she tries to avoid ever using this magic and would avoid having to use these abilities at any cost. 'Ultimative Hydra ''- The Wrath of the daylight This ability sets her on place and the moment she uses the ability she'd faint directly, From here on a black circle of five meters will surround her and from that Three large heads will rise up in the air and it's dragon heads indeed. These will attack anything withing reach and dstroy anything except herself if the heads are cut off or cut lethally the head will just grow back and with one extra head. The dragon heads are made of shadows and can grow in length up to ninehundred meters so it'll be hard to escape and wheter friend or enemy they will rip them apart, Meanwhile they'll suck out the life energy of the summoner to a point her body starts showing wounds just because there is the Hydra that weakens her so if this in her entire life would be used more than five times she'd certainly die of Fatique. '''The voids Submission ''- Endless knowledge and swarm of the night Unlike the other Forbidden this does nothing to the body but instead when activated it makes her learn knowledge beyond her grasp, at this time small shadows would flow out of her body and make her levitate and she'll learn what she cannot handle. This will cause the shadows to flow out like a river of tears and destroy anything and anyone and it will reduce even the greatest fortress to a mere ruin. It can make a entire nation into a ruined and dead land and leaving no survivors and even to that she'd be found unharmed in the place and with greater knowledge. She however would not be able to handle this as it would push her into insanity and quickly make her insane and without doubt using it Three times would make her completly insane and five times would kill her by insanity. 'End ''- The last seconds''''' She's not allowed to use and not even speak of this ability as this ability is shown to have if the two others are had, the only knowledge of this Ability is around myths but is so said to be the reason of the creation of monsters or it is said to start a un-avoidable apocalypse hence why she is never allowed to even think about this ability. Only few people can have this and those who have this ability aren't blessed by power but cursed by solitude. Category:Characters Category:Order